


an intresting question

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, spy kids - Freeform, why penelope became a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Gordon asks Penelope what inspired her to become a spy
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Kudos: 4





	an intresting question

Penelope and Gordon were walking along the streets of London, with sherbet in Gordon's arms. they had gone out for dinner and decided to walk home as Parker was sick with the flu.   
"hey, Penelope?" Gordon asked,   
"yes Gordon?" Penelope said still looking ahead  
"why did you become a spy? if you don't mind me asking"  
Penelope suddenly stopped and Gordon bumped into her, but she didn't seem to notice. he looked closer and she had tears in her eyes.  
"look pen, I didn't mean -"  
"it's fine Gordon," she said "I got inspired by my mother's favorite movie 'spy kids'"  
Gordon was stunned, Penelope hardly talked about her mother, as much as he and his brothers talked about theirs. "you mean that old movie from the 2010s?"  
"yes, I was amazed about what spies do and watching both carmen and Juni become spies gave me the inspiration to become one," she said as the tears flowed freely  
Gordon pulled her in for a hug and sherbet reached over and licked the tears off his mistress's face.  
"it's fine Gordon, I haven't thought or seen spy kids in a long time," she said sadly  
"then how about we see it?" he suggested and she smiled and they continued walking towards her home.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching spy kids the other day, and it gave me an idea about penelope became a spy


End file.
